


Help Wanted

by imsacred67



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Angst, Characters added as story progresses, Fluff, Implied Gay Male Character, Kidnapping, Lots of it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Using DT'17 nephews because I do NOT want hivemind kids, only tagging major characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsacred67/pseuds/imsacred67
Summary: It's safe to say that Donald Duck was no fan of asking for help.





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from mobile since my computer's a giant sack of shit, so if there are any errors, I apologize greatly!

It's safe to say that Donald was no fan of asking for help.

He didn't understand how other people could, to be truthful. I mean, Goofy went and cleared up his spy charges with the help of two detectives not too long ago. Two human detectives.

So one could only wonder why Donald stood before the small building.

It was late, much later than any Toon would prefer to be in these parts. The stars twinkled and bars were usually packed with the recent uproar of jobs and income. Donald walked inside, hearing nothing beside his footsteps.

Three knocks on the door. "Hello?" he asks, nervousness seeping into his voice. There's shuffling, and the door opens. A young human stares at him, recognizing him instantly.

"Can we help ya?" he asks.

"This is Valiant and Valiant, right? The Toon detectives?"

Donald's allowed inside, and he thanks the good Lord above that there's at least someone here. "That's us, Mr Duck."

"Donald. Please." The human is nervous, and Donald can't figure why. "I've a...job for you, I guess," he starts. "You helped Goofy out of that tough jam a while back, so... can you help me?"

Teddy Valiant, Donald recognized the fellow. He was nice, sort of the good cop to his brother's bad cop. The Toon's thoughts were racing, due to the sudden helplessness he felt. You know, if he wasn't so stupidly busy, then maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe he'd still have them, maybe-

"Of course, Donald," Teddy brings him out of the negativity. He's smiling gently and ushers him to sit down to question him further. "What is the problem exactly?"

"My... nephews. They've gone missing, and I... have nowhere else to go." Teddy hands him a glass of something, most likely alcohol. Donald declines politely, instead shuffling awkwardly and looking down. "I just-" he stutters greatly, his quacking voice cracking. Tears fall from his eyes and he doesn't move to wipe them away. "I just want them back home."

Teddy feels his heart ache. Donald has been an icon, truly the soul of Disney itself, but to see him in such a state rendered him helpless. Nevertheless, Teddy lays a hand on the duck's small shoulder and kneels down.

"We'll find them," he says with certainty.

Donald looks up, almost overjoyed before his eyes sink down once again. "Uncle Scrooge, er.. he's not really keen on giving me much, but..."

Teddy is handed a somewhat large Toon bag of currency. He looks shocked, stunned, even, and Donald wonders if it's too little.

"Mr Duck, I.. I can't accept this! It's far too.."

"I-I can get more if you need it! Just say the word, I'll-"

Donald's eager to get out of the younger Valiant's hold, but Teddy's nervous stammering causes him to look back up, the tears ceasing, but glossing over his eyes.

"Donald, it's not that it's too little. It's far too much. We're going to get them back, and when we do-" Teddy smiles brightly- "you'll need to spoil them when they get back."

Donald smiles widely, quickly jumping up to Teddy to hug him around his neck. They swing and the human stumbles, but Donald Fauntleroy Duck could care less. These were his nephews, his prides and joys, and, to be truthful, he was overwhelmed with the fact that a human didn't disagree with his proposal.

The Toon is nuzzling the human, laughing and saying his thanks numerous times. "Okay, okay, Donald! Come on, we've got to get Eddie- Wow, you're really fluffy- hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get longer, I promise!


End file.
